<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Профессионал by Carlie_Hessenthaler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283379">Профессионал</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler'>Carlie_Hessenthaler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Rey, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Protective Ben Solo, Vaginal Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И пока Рей представляется, удивительно крепким рукопожатием стискивая его ладонь, и улыбается, отчего у неё на щеках проступают ямочки — Бен принимает решение. Где-то секунде на десятой.</p><p>Отдаст ли он свою жизнь за неё? Без всяких сомнений.</p><p> </p><p>Бен - новый телохранитель, изо всех сил старающийся профессионально выполнить свою работу. Рей не понимает, что мешает ему делать это и одновременно спать с ней.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Профессионал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078444">Professional</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and">Celia_and</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Арты от Сони Болконской:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Первое, о чём предупреждают Бена на курсах спецподготовки — быть телохранителем не так-то и просто, как может показаться со стороны. Побороть врождённый инстинкт самосохранения и научить мышцы интуитивно реагировать на угрозу, не дожидаясь разрешения от мозга, задача не из лёгких. Его тело всегда выполняет приказы, что может пойти не так? И всё же перспектива подвергнуть собственную жизнь опасности, закрывая собой какого-то неизвестного клиента, приводит в замешательство.</p><p>По завершении подготовки ему назначают объект. Бен тщательно изучает досье с информацией об охраняемом лице: начинающем предпринимателе-технологе, которой угрожает расправой некий сумасшедший преследователь. <i>Рей Джонсон</i>. Фотография в папке отсутствует.</p><p>В четверг утром агентство организует ему знакомство с Рей в конференц-центре отеля, в десятиминутный перерыв между ее встречами. Она задерживается и приходит только спустя семь минут после назначенного времени. Покрасневшая и запыхавшаяся, девушка рассыпается в извинениях из-за опоздания <i>(о, боже, у неё британский акцент!)</i>; а пока представляется, удивительно крепким рукопожатием стискивая его ладонь, и улыбается, отчего у неё на щеках проступают ямочки, Бен принимает решение. Где-то секунде на десятой.</p><p>Отдаст ли он свою жизнь за неё? Без всяких сомнений.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У неё быстрая и целеустремлённая походка. Даже если она не говорит по телефону, то всё равно держит тот в руках, возможно, рассылает электронные письма, покупает акции, пишет код или что-то подобное. Бен понятия не имеет, чем может заниматься начинающий предприниматель-технолог, так как этого не написали в досье. У неё странный дар ходить по городским тротуарам, не отрывая нос от телефона, но Бен всё равно ради безопасности предупреждает о бордюрах.<p>— Смотрите под ноги, мэм.</p><p>— Бен, я на пять лет тебя моложе. Пожалуйста, зови меня Рей.</p><p>— Да, мэм.</p><p>— Ладно,<i> обращайся так</i>, но… — звонит телефон, она закатывает глаза и раздражённо фыркает в его сторону, прежде чем ответить. Бен, конечно же, не смотрит на неё, так как это непрофессионально, ведь он должен следить за безопасностью. Но боковым зрением замечает улыбку, которая, он уверен, никак не связана с телефонным разговором.</p><p><i></i>Его смена официально заканчивается в девять вечера. Бен провожает Рей и перед уходом осматривает квартиру, убеждаясь, что в комнатах чисто.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Как-то во вторник вечером, Рей освобождается раньше обычного, и они приезжают домой в половине девятого. Бен, по обыкновению, тщательно прочёсывает каждую комнату на наличие скрытых угроз. Приступая к проверке шкафа, он задерживает дыхание, так как запах Рей здесь слишком интенсивен. (Он узнал об этом на собственном горьком опыте, в первый раз распахнув дверцы и сделав глубокий вдох, Бен почувствовал одновременно лёгкое головокружение и тяжесть.)<p>Когда он возвращается в гостиную сообщить, что всё в порядке, Рей сбрасывает каблуки и подходит к кухонной стойке налить себе вина.</p><p>— Хочешь? — спрашивает она, поднимая бокал на уровень его глаз.</p><p>— Нет, мэм, благодарю. Если вам больше ничего не нужно, я пойду.</p><p>Она медленно потягивает вино и делает паузу, рассматривая его.</p><p>— Знаешь, нам было бы полезно подружиться. Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты останешься и выпьешь… если хочешь…</p><p>Бен прочищает горло.</p><p>— Мэм, я просто стараюсь быть профессионалом.</p><p>— О, я ценю твой <i>профессионализм</i>, — Рей делает акцент на последнем слове. — Мне нужен тот, кто должным образом позаботиться обо мне. Как думаешь, Бен, ты способен на это?</p><p>Она ставит бокал, не прерывая зрительного контакта и, кажется, даже не моргая, и все мысли Бена, кроме желания выебать её, испаряются.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вот так всё и закончится. Он либо умрёт, либо будет уволен. И, честно признаться, ему совершенно плевать, лишь бы Рей не переставала его целовать.<p>Он сидит на диване, куда она толкнула его, прежде чем оседлать. Её шёлковая блузка почти расстёгнута (<i>когда это случилось?</i>), юбка-карандаш задрана до самой талии, и Рей широко раздвинула колени, чтобы обхватить его бёдра. Сначала она снимает с него ремень и расстёгивает пуговицу на брюках, но потом их внимание захватывают губы друг друга. Руки Бена блуждают по женской спине, крепко притягивают к груди, и пальцы Рей запутываются в его волосах.</p><p>Ему абсолютно всё равно, если дальше они не зайдут. Он будет целовать её всю ночь напролёт и этого будет достаточно, чтобы находиться на седьмом небе от счастья.</p><p>Но затем Рей тянется к молнии, резко дёргает вниз и просовывает ладонь в боксеры, освобождая член. Когда она сжимает тот в руке, Бен понимает, что ошибся — <i>вот он</i>, рай.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Чего ты хочешь, Бен? — бормочет Рей, покачиваясь на нём.<p>— Я хочу позаботиться о вас.</p><p>— Я хочу позаботиться о тебе — кто?</p><p>— Я хочу позаботиться о вас, <i>мэм</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>А дальше память возвращается к нему лишь вспышками: скольжение головки члена вверх-вниз по её клитору. Как она намокает, когда его палец проникает в ее тело. Как Рей затаскивает их в спальню, ложится на кровать и тянет руки, приглашая к ней присоединиться. Восхитительное давление, когда он, наконец, входит в неё. Слабый разочарованный стон, когда он выскальзывает из её объятий на середине толчка, желая сменить позу, и довольный стон стоит ему войти вновь.<p>Рей тёплая, приятная и нежная, он обнимает ее обеими руками и накрывает хрупкое тело своим, резко входя до упора.</p><p>(— Нравится так, Бен? — шепчет она, потянув за волосы, чтобы достать губами до уха. — Тебе хорошо?</p><p>— <i>Да, мэм. Да, мэм.)</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В последние мгновения между бодрствованием и сном он тянет ее к себе, прижимает к матрасу, подальше от двери и окна, а затем закрывает широкой спиной от возможных угроз.<p>Рей сонно, бессвязно бормочет, что-то вроде «заботишься обо мне».</p><p>Бен крепче обнимает, целует в волосы и ждёт, пока она заснёт. А потом шепчет: </p><p>— Да, Рей.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>